Everyother weekend McAbby style
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: Song fic. Major MCAGGY FLUFF. May help if you listen to the song while reading. REVIEW PLEASE


**Hey guys. Its me again. I've been writing more songfics latly and I think I'm just gonna start focusing on those latly. So heres a new one and the song is called Everyother weekend by Reba Mcentire and Keny Chesney. Hope you like it. Remember Reviews are love and I love reviews**

Abby wakes up to the alarm. She turns aroiund and looks at the time, 6:45 am. UHHHHH she hates Fridays espesically nowadays. She reluctently rolls out of her bed and heads to the shower. After that she heads to the kitchen and starts breakfast. When she has it on the table she runs upstairs and down the hall. " Caitlin, Kristopher, Emily, Kaleb. Lets go breakfast is ready. She hears 2 doors open and sees 3 of her 4 kids walk out of their rooms. Kris and Kate, The 13 year old twins walk straight downstairs. Emily, 7 runs over to her little brothers room and wakes him up and the runs to the bathroom. Kaleb, 5, comes out of his room and runs to his mom. **Good Morning mommy.**Kaleb signs. He was born deaf so everyone in the house had learned how to sign.** Hey buddy you ready to go see daddy?**

_Every other Friday_

_Its toys and clothes and backpacks_

_Is everyone in okay thets go see dad._

The kids pile into Abbys car. Katie sits next to her mom in the front seat. Katie and Kris look so much like Abby that if you put Katie down in her moms lab and you didn't squint really hard you might just think its turns to her mom and says," So when are you and dad goning to get over this phase and he is going to move back in?" Abby stares at her daughter and sighs," I told you a million times Kate He is not coming back." The rest of the rif=de is quiet and then abby pulls into that all to familair parking lot and seeing that all to familiar van.

_Same time in the same spot_

_Corner of the same old parking lot_

_Hal the hugs and kisses there are always sad_

_We trade a couple words and looks and kids again_

_Everyother weekend_

All the kids but Kate run over and give McGee a hug. Abby starts unpaking their things." Come on Kate doesn't dad get a hug?" Mcgee says to her. She stares at him blankly," I'm sory I was taught not to hug strangers," She says as she grabs her stuff and gets in the back and slams the door. " Abby-" McGee starts," She'll get used to the idea Tim just give her Time." Abby finishes putting the kids stuff in the trunk. Kaleb comes over and gives his mom a kiss.** Be a good boy for daddy. **Abby signs to him. **I will I love you mom. I love you too son.** Emily,Kaleb and Kris get in the car and wave goodbye as they drive off.

_Everyother weekend, very few exceptions_

_I pick up the love we made in both my arms_

_Its movies on the sofa, grilled chese and cut the crust off_

_But thats not how momma makes it daddy breaks my heart_

When they got to McGees apartment the kids got out and got there stuff. 3 flights of stairs later they are walking in thed oor. Kate heads straight to the room she shares with Kaleb. Emily and Kris either sleep on the couch or in there dads room. Kaleb follows his sister but stops when he sees his dad sitting on the bed looking at a picture of himself and Abby.

_I miss everything I used to have with her again_

_Everyother weekend_

_I can't tell her I love her_

_Cause theres too many questions and ears in the car_

_So I don't tell her I need her_

_She is over me thats where we are_

_So we're as close as we'll ever be again_

_Every other weekend._

McGee couldn't stop thiinking about Abby. It had been three months since he had moved out. There hasn't been a day that he hadn't sat in that spot looking at that picture.. Sometimes he wishes he knew what went wrong. Sometimes he wishes she would take him back.

Abby sat on her couch and turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. She really didn't pay attention to what was on the screen. There was a certin person that kept invading her mind. She gets up but leaves the TV on and looks for something to do. The breakfast dishes were cleaned, the wash was in the washer. Gosh she hated being alone. She hated when they-He wasn't there.

_Everyother Saturday First thing in the morning_

_I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away_

_I know why but I don't know why we ever let this happen_

_Falling for forever was a big mistake_

_Theres so much not to do and all day not to do it_

_Every other weekend_

**Daddy are you okay? **Kaleb asks his father. **Yea son I'm fun.** Mcgee then turns to try and hide the tears from his youngest song. **Then why are you crying?** McGee turns to his son and then picks him up and gives him a big hug.** Just missing your mommy. Then why don't you come live with us again. Then you wouldn't have to miss her? Your mommy won't let me.** Kaleb stiffles a yawn and McGee notices the time. **Come on bud it's time for a nap.** McGee picks him up and carries him to the room. Kate is laying on the bed listening to her ipod. She looks up when they walk in and pulls out a earphone," Hey Dad." McGee looks at her, "So I'm not a stranger then?" Kate rolled her eyes at him," Can you watch your brother while he sleeps?" " Yea like I've got anything better to do." She smiles and so does McGee, finally shes happy with him. " What do you want for dinner?" She put some thought into it and then said," Can we make pizza?" " Pepperoni?" Kate smiles and he takes it as a yes. The rest of the week went by fast, a little too fast for McGees liking. The next thing he knows is hes packing up the kids and heading to the parking lot.

_Everyother Sunday_

_I empty out my backseat_

_While my children hug there mother in the parking lot_

_We don't touch we don't talk much maybe good-bye to each other_

_Then she drives away with every piece of heart I got_

_I reconvince myself we did the right thing_

_Everyother weekend_

The kids jump out of the car and run to Abby. McGee stands back and watches. Then Kris and Kate grab the parents and pull them together." Mom you and dad arn't divorced right?" Abby sighs and says," No we're not divorced we're seperated." Keis looks at both of them," Neither of you have taken your rings off. Kaleb tells me that he sees you two looking at pictures of each other all the time." abby and Tim look at each other then down at their ring fingers and both find a ring. "Abby I-" Abby interupts him, " Well I've got to get the kids home they have school tommarow so I'll see you at work Timmy." She turned away so he couldn't see her cry. McGee hugged his kidsand then went to get in his car.

_Yeah for 15 minitues we're family again_

_God I wish that he was still with me again_

The kids were quiet in the car when Abby pulls out of the lot and right into stop and go traffic. She stops and looks out the window thinking about how thins used to be. She was suprised to hear the passanger door open and even more suprised when she turned and saw McGee getting in and shutting the door. She grabed his hand and held on. He looked at her and smiled when she leaned in and kisssed him. They heard the kids cheering and held hands the whole way home.

_EVery other weekend._


End file.
